1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for accurately and forcefully positioning a slag retaining closure or dart in a tapping converter during the tapping of steel therefrom to prevent the floating slag from leaving the converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,169, 4,478,392, 4,468,013 and, 4,553,743, issued Nov. 19, 1985, and pending application Ser. Nos. 733,911 and 747,799 in which closures are positioned in converters by arms adjustably and movably mounted adjacent the converters and which releasably hold the closures.
The present invention utilizes a telescopic boom similar to the arms of the prior art patents and provides a device for forcefully manipulating the boom enabling it to more efficiently move the closure or dart into the charging opening of the converter and then move it through the slag and molten metal and position it in the tap hole thereof. The prior art devices generally placed the closure or dart in the vortex of the flowing molten metal and slag and relied on the flow through the tap hole to locate and place the closure or dart in the tap hole.